septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:List of food and drinks in the series
This is a list I (Sammm✦✧(talk)) am documenting when coming across food or drinks within the series, there's a high chance that stuff are missing, so feel free to help out as long as you can list its appearances (from what book and from what chapter). The block quotes are direct passages from the books. I also refrain from listing the same thing more than once. (Some of the same food that's served in Sally Mullin's Tea and Ale House and Ma Custard's All-Day All-Night Sweet Shop has been mentioned in different books, and food made with cabbages is a recurring signature food I guess.) Will update when have time. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:58, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Note: Any bold or underlined text are done by myself (Sammm✦✧(talk)); they are not presented that way in the original material. Bold text is for food that I think held extra importance, and underlined text is for labeling where the actual food is when presented in a block quote passage. ---- ''Magyk *Ch. 9 '''barley cake'; Springo Special Ale (all from Sally Mullin's Tea and Ale House) *Ch. 15 cold, lumpy porridge; chocolate, sugar and milk *Ch. 26[[ Witches' Brew| Witches' Brew]]' ' :: '[[ Witches' Brew|'Witches' Brew']]' '''is a beverage enjoyed by the Wendron Witches' of the Forest, most notably during their MidWinter Feast. It is apparently somewhat intoxicating, as Sarah - after having a bit too much of it at the MidWinter Feast - is mentioned as having a headache the morning after the festivities - probably implying a hangover. *Ch. 43 '''chamomile and cabbage tea' *Ch. 48 The Apprentice Supper: cheese sandwich; basket of cabbages; cabbage casserole; fish pie; eel stew and dumplings. Flyte *Ch. 1 chocolate Taste Charm Take me, shake me, and I will make thee: Quetzalcoatl's Tchocolatl. *Ch. 9 FizzFroot was a favorite drink of both himself and Septimus; it was made from an everlasting FizzBom spell that the Manuscriptorium had refurbished for someone who had never collected it. The drink was actually ice-cold but needed boiling water to activate it. *Ch. 13 Nicko knew all about Septimus's weird taste in sweets and had never quite gotten over eating a self-renewing banana chew that had kept Reappearing in his mouth no matter how many times he had spat it out. Septimus put a few tiny green balls into Nicko's hand. Nicko tipped his head back and shoved the Mint Blasts into his mouth as if he were taking a gulp of medicine. *Ch. 21 Simon padded across the cold and clammy slate in his bare feet to fix a glass of Nekawa to settle his nerves. Carefully, he poured a muddy brown liquid with tendrils of floating mold into a tall glass, cracked a raw egg into it and gulped it down. It tasted foul. *Ch. 39 SizzleStik "They're nice and hot. I keep some here just in case I get really cold." "There's banana and haddock and ... er ... beetroot flavor." "Aunt Zelda used to do a great banana and haddock pie." Physik *Ch. 36 It was full of what looked like thick gold coins, but they smelled like mint chocolates. Jenna picked one up, scraped away some of the thin gold leaf and tentatively licked the dark, bitter chocolate. Unable to resist, she popped the rest of the mint into her mouth. It melted in the most wonderful mix of mint and chocolate that she had ever tasted. Broda had returned carrying a tray of tall glasses filled with a hot misty-looking drink and a gold plate of delicate pink and green squashy sweets covered in a dusting of soft sugar. She offered them to Jenna, who took a pink one. It was like nothing Jenna had eaten before – smooth and chewy at the same time, and it tasted of a wonderful aromatic mixture of rose petals, honey and lemon. The misty drink was less wonderful. It tasted bitter, but it was hot, and Jenna was enjoying sitting beside Broda's fire. *Ch. 42 Inside the cabin, a table was set with a jug of hot mulled wine and a plate of savory biscuits; around the table were comfortable seats covered in Royal Red rugs and cushions. In the middle of the cabin, a small stove was glowing with a blaze of seasoned apple logs and aromatic herbs, which filled the cabin with a warming and welcoming fragrance. Queste *Prologue pickled herring *Ch. 9 lemon lumps; ferocious fizzes; licorice snake (all from Ma Custard's All-Day All-Night Sweet Shop) *Ch. 32 banana-and-bacon chew (Ma Custard's) *Ch. 35 a packet of rainbow chewy turtles (Ma Custard's) Syren *Prologue (all from a seedy café on Harbor Number One) They are looking at scrawls on a chalkboard offering three varieties of fish, something called Pot Luck Stew and a steak from an animal that no one has ever heard of. They watch Nicko demolish numerous plates of odd-shaped fish garnished with a variety of seaweed and a thick red steak with white bristles on its rind, which he feeds to Ullr after one mouthful. Nicko is at last eating his final dish—'a long white fish with a lot of tiny bones and a reproachful stare'. Jenna, Beetle and Snorri have just finished a communal bowl of harbor dessert—baked apples sprinkled with sweet crumble and covered with chocolate sauce. *Ch. 3 ; cabbage sandwich Aunt Zelda retrieved the silver tube, then sat down at her desk and revived herself with a cup of hot cabbage water into which she stirred a large spoon of Marshberry jam. *Ch. 6 Banana Bear; FizzBom specials (all from Ma Custard's) *Ch. 7 (3 pies has cabbage as one of their ingredients); sausage-and-tomato pie; bacon-and-egg pie; (all from Harbor and Dock Pie Shop) he munched his way through a cheese-and-bean pie, a beef-and-onion pie and a particularly delicious vegetable-and-gravy pie. *Ch. 12 (Maureen's hot chocolate) Maureen did not reply. Instead she got up and walked over to a small stove, where she had set a pan of milk to heat. She busied herself there for some minutes, concentrating on dissolving three squares of chocolate into the hot milk. *Ch. 13 Septimus heaved off Marcia's saddlebags, extracted four roast chickens and a bag of apples and placed them beside the dragon's nose in case he woke for a midnight snack *Ch. 15 a bag of sausages *Ch. 16 cabbage soup *Ch. 18 Wishing more than anything in the world that he could disappear right now, Beetle’s ears glowed brilliant red as he watched a deckhand emerge from the hatch, proudly bearing the dessert aloft. It was an exceptionally odd creation—a large plate of something black and wobbly, possibly a jellyfish, but equally possibly a fungus plucked from the depths of the hold. Reverentially the deckhand placed the dish in the center of the table. Everyone stared in astonishment. With a shock they all realized that it looked like—maybe even was—a giant beetle boiled, peeled and laid on a bed of seaweed. *Ch. 21 To Septimus’s amazement, Marcia had put together the perfect Young Army Officer Cadet Hostile Territory Survival Pack, with some rather nice added extras in the form of a self-renewing FizzBom special, a Ma Custard bumper variety pack of sweets and a fancy WaterGnome. Using an assortment of packets labeled WizDri, Septimus put together what he called a "Young Army stew, only much better." They sat and watched the stew bubble in the pot on the stove until the aroma made it impossible to just watch it anymore. They ate it with Marcia's StayFresh bread and washed it down with hot chocolate—made by Jenna with the help of her ChocolateCharm, which she had used on some seashells. As they sat around the flickering FlickFyre stove, silently drinking the hot chocolate, each one of them felt surprisingly content. *Ch. 23 ; Rhubarb Lump (presumably from Ma Custard's) They cooked the fish in the approved Sam Heap style, by threading them onto wet sticks and holding them over the glowing embers. Marcia’s StayFresh bread and dried fruit provided the rest of supper, and the WaterGnome fueled so many FizzFroots that they lost count. *Ch. 24 oatmeal; coffee (all Marcia's breakfast) *Ch. 26 chocolate cake *Ch. 33 Miarr offered them a ration box containing—to Lucy’s delight—a bag of chocolate raisins among the packets of dried fish and bottles of stale water. The chocolate raisins tasted somewhat fishy, but Lucy didn’t care—chocolate was chocolate. She changed her mind, however, when she realized that the raisins were tiny fish heads. *Ch. 37 I have made a camp in a sheltered hollow overlooking the lighthouse. I like to see the light at night. Today I found all that I need: sweet water from a spring, a prickly yet delicious fruit that I picked from a grove of trees and two fish that I caught with my bare hands (you see, my time spent fishing in the Moat was not wasted!) Darke *Ch. 1 (Harbor and Dock Pie Shop) "Pies ready in ten minutes. I’ll save you a veg and bacon one!" *Ch. 3 Piled on the table were the remains of Sarah’s famous sausage and bean hot pot supper, and now everyone had gathered around the blazing fire, drinking herb tea. *Ch.8 (apart from the the first block quote, the rest is all from Wizard Sandwiches) "Fancy a FizzFroot?" Jenna smiled. "You got one in chocolate?" Beetle looked crestfallen. "Sorry, no. They only come in fruit flavors." ---- "Jenna picked a tall, triangular stack of small sandwiches called "Edifice." Beetle chose a large cube-shaped sandwich called "Chemistry." Beetle returned carrying two WizzFizz specials, which were as near to a FizzFroot as it was possible to get. He set a pink and green drink in front of Jenna with a flourish. "Minty strawberry," he said. "It’s new." He returned with a teetering stack of triangles and a huge cube. "Wow," said Jenna. "Thank you." She tentatively took the top triangle off the pile and bit into it. It was a delicious mixture of chopped smoked fish and cucumber with Wizard Sandwiches' famous sandwich sauce. Beetle regarded his large cube with dismay. It was one solid lump of bread made from half a loaf. In it were drilled nine holes filled with different colored jams and sauces, and from the center hole a wisp of smoke was rising. Beetle knew at once he had made a mistake; he just knew that when he tried to eat it, the colored gloop would run down his face and drip on the table and he would look like a kid. Why hadn’t he chosen something simple? Beetle began sawing at his cube. The multicolored gloop ran across his plate and swirled into a thick rainbow puddle. Beetle began to turn pink. His sandwich was an utter disaster. Jenna regarded the gooey mess on Beetle’s plate, which was beginning to fizz alarmingly. *Ch. 9 Every year the Castle inhabitants flocked to the Traders’ Market to stock up on winter provisions of woolen cloth, candles, lanterns, salted fish, dried meats and fruits, fur and sheepskins before the Big Freeze blew in and cut off the Castle for six weeks or so. People also ate the hot pies, roasted nuts, and crumbly cakes and drank gallons of the huge varieties of spiced mulled drinks for sale. *Ch.15 At least Aunt Zelda made an effort to cook whatever weird ingredients she used until they were reasonably unrecognizable, but the bowls of squirming salted earwigs and a large dish of skinned mice covered with a lumpy, pale sauce made no effort at disguise. Mouse and maggot casserole followed by a slug of Witches’ Brew always improved her temper—the coven’s new acquisition wasn’t so bad, all things considered. *Ch. 18 licorice bootlace (presumably from Ma Custard's) *Ch. 34 Jenna, who had had nothing to eat since "Edifice" with Beetle, spied her favorite iced pink rabbit biscuits and grabbed a handful. Septimus was particularly pleased to find a whole bowl of Banana Bears, and even Marcel us permitted himself a small toffee. *Ch. 35 Sarah set about organizing everyone, and soon there was a fire blazing and a fragrant stew bubbling in the pot hanging above it. A stew, Lucy noted, as far removed from her mother’s as to be worthy of a different name. *Ch. 37 Silently she thanked Silas for all the stores he had laid in: logs neatly stacked under Jenna’s bed, blankets, rugs and cushions, two cupboards full of jars of preserved fruit and vegetables, a whole box of dried WizStix, which would become strips of tasty dried fish or meat when reconstituted with the correct Spell (the tiny, sticklike Charm for which Silas had thoughtfully left tucked beside them). Fyre *''TBC'' ---- The Magykal Papers *The Egg-on-Toast Restaurant Guide: Eating in the Castle **Ma Custard's Cake Stop ***'raisin custard pie'; banana toffee cake; custard cream buns; licorice flapjacks; custard fancies; strawberry cupcakes; chocolate twist *''WIP'' Meat pies and sausages; stew; whole loaf sandwiches to share with a friend. Homemade ketchup. Cheese and salad rol s with apple chutney. ---- PathFinder' *Part II Taxi Hotep-Ra thawed a little at the sight of the salmon mousse and elderflower champagne